Taped
by Radical.2
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out...


**Inspired by the "To the Sky" from Owl City, but only because I put it on repeat while writing this. Hope you like it! :) **

"Hey, Hermione?" I heard someone say. But I recognized his voice, and I ignored it. Because I was already having a pretty horrible day, and I didn't need to make it worse by talking to Draco Malfoy. I wasn't suicidal.

My day was going pretty bad because I kept hearing people laugh at me from behind my back, and every time I turned around, they would all be stifling giggles and avoiding my eyes. And, even when I asked Harry and Ron about it, they just shrugged and laughed as soon as they thought I couldn't hear them.

So I ignored him, along with everyone else, and continued on my way to the library.

Except that he was following me.

And maybe I was just being paranoid about the laughter and the following and all that, but I didn't think so. I could feel him staring at me and following me to the library, I swear. But I didn't look back, because I didn't want to appear even more paranoid than I already probably did.

So I kept walking, and when I got to the library I stopped at the first bookcase I saw and tried to look out of the corner of my eye to see if he was still there. To confirm that I wasn't totally delusional. But the library appeared to be pretty much empty, and even Madam Pince was off somewhere, organizing books. I let out a shaky breath and reached for a book.

"Hey-"

I shrieked and stumbled back- I hadn't looked to see if he was on my left. _Stupid_, I thought to myself. Draco caught me by the arm and kept me from falling onto the floor, for which I was mildly thankful, but mostly annoyed. Bad day, remember?

_"Hermione Granger_," Draco said to me, quickly letting go of me and backing away a step. He looked amused.

"What is it?" I hissed back.

"Wanna know a secret?" he questioned, a wry smile on his pale face.

"_What?_"

In answer, Draco moved behind me and tore something off of the back of my robes, his fingers lingering on the frame of my shoulders. I spun around to finally look at him, and he was holding a paper sign with tape on the corners in his hands.

"There was a sign taped to your back," he informed me.

"What does it say?" I demanded, trying to snatch the paper away from him. But he was quicker, and he sped off, deeper into the library. I raced after him, whispering loudly that he was going to get us in trouble with Madam Pince. He called back that she wasn't coming near us, not for a long while, at least. I decided to contemplate on that later, because I was already too busy chasing after Draco Malfoy.

He rounded corners, narrowly avoiding knocking books off of shelves, and I did the same. Soon he actually was pulling books off of their shelves with some spell, and they fell to the floor and threatened to trip me. I whipped out my own wand and gasped out a spell that caused more books to spill into Draco's path, but he never fell.

We both kept running for a few more minutes, and then we met in the middle of the library.

Draco was perched atop a tall bookcase, and he laughed at my furious expression as he held the stupid paper behind his back.

"How in the world did you get up there?" I asked, more curious and breathless than angry and annoyed at the moment.

He smirked at me. "_Magic_," he replied with a wink.

"Can you just give it back to me?" I begged. "I want to see what it says! Please?"

Draco cocked his head to the left and appeared to consider it for a moment. Then he spoke. "Nah," he answered, and jumped off of the bookcase. I swore he was sprinting away before his feet even hit the floor.

I laughed as I chased after him, casting a spell that helped me to run faster. But it seemed that Draco knew of that spell, too, because I still couldn't catch up with him. I sighed, a silly smile on my face- shockingly enough- as I stopped and let myself collapse against a bookcase, completely out of breath.

And then he was there, in front of me.

"How did you- Merlin, did you just _apparate_?" I nearly shouted at him.

"Nope. I'm just _fast_," Draco told me.

"Fine," I answered. "You win. You're faster than me, which you probably already knew. Would you just let me see the bloody sign now?"

He chuckled, then gave me a quick smile. "Sure, Hermione." He let it fall from his hands into my lap, and I nearly ripped it to shreds when I snatched at it, causing him to laugh some more.

The paper was _blank_. But that didn't really even matter, because I'd already turned to look at Draco, a strange expression on my face. And he met me halfway, leaning in to press his lips against mine. I could feel him trying to keep a smile off of his face, and I felt the same way.

I suppose it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
